October Wonderland
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Karin's eyes glittered at the bright Christmas display in front of her. Her husband, on the other hand, stared in shocked irritation. What the heck were they thinking of putting up Christmas lights in October? Glancing over at the grin on his wife's face seemed to change his mind. Maybe he could suffer looking through the loud store display, just for a minute... HitsuKarin


**So, I love this story. My sister loves this story. I hope you love it too. I was sitting in my room, freezing, when I got this great idea. Write a HitsuKarin about Christmas in October, IN the lovely state of Pennsylvania. So I put on my _Christmas with the Rat Pack _cd and then started thinking. _Marshmallow World_ knocked this story loose. Enjoy the fluff! :3**

* * *

Karin's eyes shined, gazing at the Christmas store display. Toshiro's jaw stood slack in disbelief. It was barely into the middle of October. What the heck were the store managers thinking? He huffed and turned his gaze to his raven-haired wife of three months. Her awestruck grin brought a light blush and small smile to his face. He tugged on her hand and stared towards it, supposing he could suffer through the plastic snow and artificial trees for her sake.

"You like Christmas?" She let out an excited giggle that sounded more like her twin, Miss Yuzu Kurosaki, than Mrs. Karin Hitsugaya. She clamped her free hand over her mouth and her cheeks turned a deep purple as she gazed over at Toshiro. He let out a surprised laugh to which Karin quickly joined.

"It's my favorite holiday." She admitted, not that an answer was required after her enthralled squeak. Her husband turned his head to watch her as she bent down staring at white wire yard reindeer that sparkled with twinkling lights wound around it. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and his gaze wandered to a shelf next to him where many ornaments blared at him._ 'Baby's First Christmas'_ written on a tiny blue train with an infant and Santa made his throat run dry and he quickly turned his attention to the clear glass bulb next to it. It was filled with red, green, and silver glitter, with a small frosted couple kneeling in the middle of it and the words: _'Our First Christmas Together~ 2013'_ written in gold lettering across the outside of it made him grin.

"Karin." He called, gently plucking it from the shelf and holding it down to her level. Her eyes stared at it curiously for a moment and her lips slowly shifted upwards along with her eyes. She took it into her grasp and slowly stood.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, taking his hand again. He breathed in amusement.

"We should probably take it home so we don't have to worry about some other couple snatching it up." He huffed, shaking his head. He let out a muffled grunt as she wrapped herself around him and pressed her lips into his. He chuckled against her embrace.

"I really really like you." She informed him as they made their was to the checkout counter. He smirked and glanced over at her.

"I am pretty great." He casually remarked, setting in front of the 16-year-old cashier.

"Hi." The brunette girl chimed forcing a smile. Mr. Hitsugaya nodded at her and turned back to Karin.

"You've celebrated Christmas with your Grandmother before, right?" Karin demanded, fully serious. Her husband shrugged.

"Granny never really made a big deal out of it. Not even my sister made a big deal out of it." Mrs. Hitsugaya grimaced.

"Really? She acted like she'd been stabbed when that Souske guy cheated on her." Toshiro frowned remembering that entire ordeal. He shook his head out and handed the young woman his check card.

"Debit." He murmured.

"It's a big deal in my house." Karin continued. He turned to enter his PIN, while listening to her. _0010._ He hit enter and smiled up at his wife.

"Is it?" She nodded.

"Decorating is probably my third favorite part of the entire season." He raised his eye brows and accepted the bag and receipt, lacing his fingers with Karin's in the same movement.

"Thank you for shopping at K-Mart!" The cashier called after them.

"Third?" He questioned, waving back at the girl behind the counter in the red apron.

"Second is spending time with my extended family. Most of them live out-of-state now that we're adults, so Christmas at Dad's is really the one time of year we get together." Toshiro smiled, enjoying her fondness of even extended family.

"Then what's number one?" He questioned, pulling on her arm and letting go so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

"Mass." He looked down at her.

"Mass?" She nodded. "The women at the Church decorate it so beautifully. They have so many flowers around the painted Nativity and everyone is dressed so beautifully in velvet dresses and black suits and the singing is beautiful. They even bring in trumpets and flutes for Christmas Eve." She responded with wide eyes.

"Is that right?" He said, looking forward and opening the door. The chilly Pennsylvanian Autumn air slapped them in the face and Toshiro immediately gripped the green knit scarf around her neck and tugged on it until it was situated around her ears, attractively. Though, everything about her was attractive to Toshiro. She huffed leaning up on her tiptoes and tugged on the back of his white and black hoodie until the hood was pulled over his spiky white hair. She fingered over the black dragon along the sleeve before taking his right hand in her left and staring out at the worn parking lot. Karin sighed.

"The four seasons of Pennsylvania... Almost winter, winter, still winter, and PennDOT." She sighed. Toshiro smirked at her old joke before walking towards their car.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been excited for Christmas, Mrs. Hitsugaya." He commented looking down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, though Toshiro couldn't tell if this was at his remark or because of the ice hiding in the autumn breeze. He opened the passenger car door for her. She took the white and red bag, sliding onto the black cloth seat of the black Challenger. He shut the door and quickly took his place on the other side. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I've never been this excited to spend a holiday with anyone." Toshiro grinned, starting the engine and heading for their home.

* * *

**I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or a series of one-shot's leading up to Christmas. I'll figure that out as we go. I hope you enjoyed the first holiday story I've ever written! Thank you!**


End file.
